1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release connector system for footwear with reliable engagement. In particular, the present invention relates to a shoe cleat that can be quickly attached to or detached from a cleat holder fixed in an underside of footwear while providing a reliable engagement between the shoe cleat and the cleat holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoe cleats attached to an underside of footwear are useful in providing a reliable engagement with grass or soft soil, thereby preventing slip. For example, the shoe cleats allow a golfer to swing the golf club without the risk of slip in the feet. Metal spikes are hardly used now, as they damaged the grass and provided insufficient grounding effect. Further, the metal spikes caused an uncomfortable feeling while walking, as the reactive force from the ground was transmitted through a point back to the foot of the wearer. FIG. 2 of the drawings illustrates a conventional shoe cleat 12 made of rubber and FIG. 1 illustrates a shoe having a plurality of shoe cleats 12 attached to an underside of a sole 2 thereof. The shoe cleat 12 includes a plurality of spaced ground-engaging spikes 10, providing the required grounding effect and friction. The reactive force from the ground is distributed in a uniform manner, providing a comfort wearing for the wearer. Referring to FIG. 2, the shoe cleat 12 includes a threaded spigot 13 for threading engagement with a holder 11 embedded in the underside of the sole 2.
Different spikes provide different grounding effect and friction. Thus, the shoe cleats are sometimes changed in response to the terrain and weather. However, detachment/attachment of the shoe cleats is troublesome. Quick-release connector systems have been proposed in e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,768,809, 6,108,944, and 6,332,281, all to Savoie, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,974,700 and 6,272,774, both to Kelly, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,184 to Ferreira. The shoe cleats can be easily, threadedly engaged with the cleat holders by turning the respective cleat through a small angle. However, it was found that the cleats were apt to be disengaged from the cleat holders, as the engaging force between the shoe cleats and the cleat holders are poor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shoe cleat that can be quickly attached to or detached from a cleat holder fixed in an underside of footwear while providing a reliable engagement between the shoe cleat and the cleat holder.
A quick-release connector system for footwear in accordance with the present invention comprises a cleat holder fixed in an underside of footwear and a shoe cleat. The cleat holder comprises a base and a hub projecting from a side of the base. The hub includes a plurality of lobes on an outer periphery thereof and a screw-threaded bore. Each two of the lobes adjacent to each other have an indentation therebetween. A plurality of grooves are defined in the side of the base, each groove having a portion extending to the indentation between two of the lobes that are adjacent to each other.
The shoe cleat comprises a cleat body, a screw-threaded spigot projecting from a side of the cleat body, and a spike unit formed on another side of the cleat body. The screw-threaded spigot is releasably engageable with the screw-threaded bore of the cleat holder through rotary insertion between a released position and an engaged position. A plurality of spaced protrusions are formed on the side of the cleat body and located around the screw-threaded spigot. Each protrusion of the shoe cleat is retained in place by an associated one of the grooves and an associated one of the indentations of the cleat holder when the screw-threaded spigot is in the engaged position.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.